A Demigod's Life
by Clarrisse is Best
Summary: Elliot isn't normal even by half blood standards. Her father is Poseidon or is he.Now she will be teamed up with another half blood and try to survive the real world. Will she be able to survive and keep her secret,or will she finally tell.
1. the Prologue

A/N: Hello this is my first fanfiction. I will take your complaints and improve the story so flames are allowed. I also need a beta reader. If you have any ideas for my story let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of Rick Riordan's other characters.

My characters: Elliot and Andy

A/N: heroes of Olympus never happened.

* * *

><p>My name is Elliot. I'm a half blood. Trust me a half blood is not I life I would choose. I would take a normal boring life any day. I am what you would call unique even by half-blood standards. My father is Poseidon so technically I should have been born. My father brought me to camp when I was 6 months old. I'm twelve now, and I already know what it is to be betrayed by a best friend, tortured, and having several near death experiences. I'm just glad the second titan war is over. (It wasn't very pleasant for me, but that's another story.) It's been a year and now to prove everything is back to "normal" I'm being sent to school. I haven't been to school since 3rd grade. The best part of it all is I'm stuck with the new Athena kid. And from what I've seen of her she thinks she knows everything (of course) and she's been here a year and has dated basically every guy in camp. This is going to be fun. This is my story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello** everyone this is my first story so bare with me. Feel free to give story and character ideas. I will give credit for story and characters ideas****. Please review.**

* * *

><p>~~~Elliot point of view~~~<p>

"Why of all people in camp do i have to be stuck with her" i asked trying to keep up with the camp director, Chiron.

I probably should tell u a few things about Chiron. For starters, those of you who made the connection about my introduction and the mention of Chiron congratulations Yes I'm talking about the same centaur that trained Jason and Hercules. And yes I said centaur half human half white stallion. He is also like a third father to me. Guess that's what happens when you spend your life at camp. My father apparently thought my mother was unfit to take care of me so i never met her. Why did he date her then, that's what i would like to know?

Trust me this isn't any ordinary camp. It is specifically for half bloods. We have everything from Pegasus, capture the flag (best game ever) and recently chariot races.

Where was i again? That's right i was talking about how i met Andy.

"But she is an Athena kid and you know how well i get along with them."

"Plus what if she finds out or worse i spill again."

"Then u gets to deal with it"

"At least with Brandon I could remind someone of Brandon's mother."

"Don't know. Don't. Slip"

"Easier said than done"

"If i was you i would shut up because here she comes."

"It looks just like her mother right down to the eyes."

One of his most annoying things about Athena kids minus the fact they act like no-it-all is their eyes. When the stare at you it looks like you are staring at a storm ready to burst.

"It has a name and it's Andy". Chiron said snapping me out of my train of thought "and please be nice"

"Fine" i said clearly hearing the plea in his voice

~~~Andy's point of view~~~

"Why does she hate me? Like serious what did i do?"

"She doesn't hate you," Mr. Horsey replied... i just gave him a look like um hello? "Just give her sometime she will get used to it" then i sighed.

"Yes sir" i replied.

"Now off with you it's almost time for dinner" he ended the conversation. I walked away, i wasn't really sure where i was going but i found myself down by the lake. I sat down next to Percy, one of two Poseidon kids, and watched the waves. After a few minutes Percy inquired "so you getting sent into the real world for the first time and he paired you with my sister?''

"Unfortunately," i muttered, and somehow he found that funny because he chuckled and replied,

"Yep its official the gods must really hate you,"

"Gee thanks," i replied very sarcastically. Then Percy got up stretched helped me up and we walked to dinner.

After dinner i went over to the Ares cabin with my boyfriend Roger. Roger is really big, and tough and hot. Just like every other Ares kid my age, well actually he is a few years older but who cares. He and i have been dating for three days and he is already boring me. I think i will break up with him after capture the flag on Friday because we're on different teams. Anyway I and Roger were on his bed kissing when the door burst open and startled me. I nearly jumped, but i turned around to find that girl again, Elliot.

~~~Elliot point of view~~~

I went into the Ares cabin to take to "borrow" a knife from Clarisse because we were leaving tomorrow and what do i see? Andy and Roger kissing and then Andy had the nerve to try to cover it up by sitting on of the extra bunks and this is the girl I'm stuck with. If she thinks she can act this way the whole time she is with me, she is in for a surprise.

"Hi Andy i was just looking" i said letting the anger heard in my voice "Chiron was looking for you. We are leaving tomorrow i will give you guys to say good bye.

"Umm okay?" I replied but rodger already had my hand and was pulling me outside. We sat down in the grass and spent some time talking. Which I thought was odd considering we never talked about anything. I got up as i heard Chiron coming up behind me. Rodger got up too. We both hugged he kissed me one last time then he whispered in my ear. "I'm not sure we can do this, who knows how long you will be gone,"

"You're right," I replied. "I'm breaking up with you. Rodger stood there like a deer in headlights obviously he wanted to break up with me. I smirked at him as he turned and walked away. Then I felt breathing on the back of my neck, I swiveled around barely moving from one spot. "Yes?" I inquired looking up at the horsey man.

"Just wanted to make sure you had everything ready you're leaving tomorrow morning."

"I've got time, I mean I'm a world class procrastinator," I said with a whole lot of attitude.

"Just go pack, Andromeda." I scowled at the mention of my name I mean why my parents had to name me after some helpless princess. That's why every one calls me Andy; I just know everyone would make fun of me. As I headed back to my cabin I heard some birdbrained Ares kid calling me. I didn't even turn around me just kept walking, till she caught up with me and shoved me up against the tree and threatened me.

"If you mess this up for Elliot, i will kill you. Just do what she says and stay out of trouble. Got it?" I nodded and she let me go and walked away. As she left I rolled my eyes and trudged into my cabin.

I packed all my things back in my suitcase and I went to bed. It was only ten o'clock but really, I was tired. The next morning i woke up to Elliot standing over my bed yelling at me.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N

Sorry this chapter is slow and short but I felt you needed more information. Should I just put it in Elliot's view or do u like it in both views. I will have a poll. I would appreciate it if you filled it out. If you have, any ideas for this story pm message me. I know the main character complains a lot. There is a purpose if you will stick with the story it will all make sense. I also need a betareader.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters from the books, only my characters.

~~~Elliot point of view~~~

"Wake up we are supposed to be gone by now," I kept shaking her until she woke up.

"What are you talking about," she mumbled still half asleep.

At this point, I was ready to leave without her and go by myself but Chiron won't let me. It is already 10:00; we were supposed to be gone 3 hours ago.

"Let's go I'm leaving in 30 minutes with or without you. Got it?"

"Yes, just give me 15 minutes to get dressed."

I walked away giving her time to get ready and giving me some time to myself before i'm stuck with her for a whole school year.

We were going to a boarding school. I'm surprised they would even think of letting me in the school. Let's just say i have a big criminal record. It's not like I'm a bad kid i'm just a kid you don't want to piss off. Okay, you could call me a bad kid. I guess that's one of the reasons i hangout with the Ares' kids.

~~~Andy's point of view~~~

I'm up and ready now, and apparently were going to some boarding school, i hate school but let's see how long it take me to get on top. I am always popular. That never changes no matter where i go. The hardest part has to put up with someone, who for no reason hates me.

I met her by the training arena. She was sword fighting with the girl that threatened me last night. I kept dragging my feet I really didn't want to go with her. First, I'm brought to this stupid camp now they want me to go with a Poseidon kid that has a temper worse than most of the Ares kids. These people really want me to die.

~~~Elliot point of view~~~

I saw Andy walking towards me out of the corner of my eye. As I turned to look at her Clarisse made a nice gash on my arm, which made me cuss in five different languages. Andy started laughing which didn't help my mood. I pulled out a bottle of nectar and put it directly on my arm. If you're not use to anguishing pain, I would not advice doing it. It makes a wound heal faster but burns like hell.

"What's so funny," I asked Andy ready to punch her. I grabbed my bag and started walking to the van.

"Calm down it was you that got distracted not her," Chiron tried to reason with me. "Try to behave you haven't talked to Tom since the before war. So he probably won't get you out of jail anymore."

"I know i'm just agitated because rodger complained all night about Andy breaking up with him."

"You should have been in your own cabin last night."

"I went into my cabin when they went to bed. My cabin is boring with Percy talking about Annabeth all night. And i'm willing to try to behave."

"Don't forget the only way I could get you to in this school is both of you have to go to counseling every day until further notice. That's not going to be a problem is it."

"No, I enjoy nap time. Besides, I get out of English class. Wait both of us."

"Yes, they thought because you two are staying in the same dorm and are coming from the same place you two are alike."

"Why is it I get left out of these group meanings," Andy replied standing right behind us. Why does she think she has to be in every conversation i'm in?

I sat in the front and watched the signs go by. Argos parked the van in front of a boarding school that looks like a giant castle. A teacher came out to greet us. She was one of those people that were to happy.

"Welcome we are so glad you chose to come to this wonderful school. Let's go inside." As we walked inside the woman looked confused. "Is your father coming in?"

"He isn't either of our fathers and he has somewhere to be." I responded before Andy said anything stupid. "Does a parent have to be present? Our parent is very rich and powerful. They don't always have time for us. That's not a problem is it? They are funding your school after all."

"That's fine a lot of kids here have rich families and get dropped off. Are you two sisters?"

"No, I'm Andy and this is my annoying cousin Elliot. We are in dorm 152."

"Right, go up the stairs on the left and turn right the third door on the right. Go ahead and get unpacked then report to room 74. Our counselor is waiting for you."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N soory about taking so long started writing next chapter and forgot i didnt post this one yet.

disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan meaning I don't own Percy Jackson. Don't sue.

* * *

><p>~~~Andy ~~~<p>

As we walked down the halls looking for the councilor's room I cannot help but notice the kids here the all looked like their parents have money. That is nothing new to me but I don't know about Elliot. From what I hear, she has lived in camp all her life. Then again, I still don't know what to think with her. One moment she's nice then next she has that look in her eyes that most of the Ares' kids have during capture the flag. She should really spend less time with them. I've heard that she and Ares was a thing that is why he would always take her out of camp and is the reason why she spent so much time with his cabin. She really confuses me sometimes.

"We're here smart one" Elliot states making me, return to reality. I look at the room and there wasn't much there. There is a couch in the one corner. Then a desk a chair right beside it. Sitting in the chair is man my guess in his 30's holding a folder staring and studying us. There is something about his eyes that looks familiar, but I can't place it but I know I never met this guy.

"You must be Elliot and Andromeda." I just glare at him. "Andromeda huh, parents must be into Greek mythology." He chuckles as if making a joke that no one but him understands.

"Yeah you could say that." I was trying as hard as I could to keep a straight face.

"Is this going to take the whole period Mr...?" Elliot interrupted.

"Call me Bryan, why?"

"Because if it is I'm going to sleep." Right as she says that she lays down taking the whole couch leaving me to sit on the floor.

"Actually I was going to start by talking to the both of you separately to learn about the both of you," Bryan looks down on at his folder. Then asks looking right at Elliot, "Let's start with you." Turning back to me, "Andromeda"

"It's Andy,"

"Andy, I mean, why don't you head to your dorm and get situated. Elliot will be there shortly."

Not having to been told twice I left. When I got back to the dorm, Hermes was there. He was sitting at the desk obviously waiting for one of us to return. I clear my throat to get his attention and I have to do it a couple times to get his attention. When he finally turns around all he does is stares at me. He shakes his head and hands me the package.

"I was expecting Elliot."

"Sorry to disappoint you," I responded snatching the package from his hands.

"I didn't mean it like that, it just…"

"I know, I know, all the gods love Elliot, but have no time for their own children" It didn't take very long for me to figure that out and most of the campers resented her for it too. Nevertheless, everyone at camp still respects her. They say it's because of what she did in the war or something she went through. When I ask what happened no one ever answers me. Personally, I think they just don't want to piss the gods off. I guess in a way she was the cause of the war.

"It's not that either, every consoler she has gone to usually kick her out after only 15 minutes. I can't believe this one lasted this long. Besides, you really shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about. You don't seem the kind of person to believe rumors." He stated looking like he was getting annoyed "try to understand Elliot's life has not been the easiest, of course she would never admit that. Which is why her father has Ares train her. Now that we have that covered the package, It's a gift from Apollo to you and this one is for Elliot" I took both our gifts I opened the one that had my name on it. of all the gift the gods could give they give me a first aid kit "Elliot has a habit a getting herself and anyone others around her into a lot of dangerous situations. The kit will replenish its self with nectar and ambrosia when you run out. You will have to watch Elliot she will keep drinking the nectar and has got very close to becoming a pile of ashes a couple times." Just then, his phone rings he looks at it then back at me. " I have to go will you let Elliot know I stopped by.

"Sure. I guess."

Just as he was about to leave he turned around and reached into his pocket. "I almost forgot, and your mother would of murder me if I did, this is for you" he hands me a knife.

I had to smile this is the first thing my mother has ever sent me.

~~~Elliot~~~

"Not much to tell I don't see my father much. He is always at sea doing something mostly business deals. Among other things, if you know what I mean."

"What about your mother?" he asked as if he actually cared. Which I thought was funny because I could tell by the look in his eyes that he just wanted to be done with me. "For all know she never existed. As I was saying, I spend most of my time at summer camp or at some boarding school. Of course, it's different every year. I'm lucky to go a whole year without getting kicked out. Every school I went to send me to some kind of counseling but that never last longer than a week."

"I see you have quite the criminal record. Everything from arson to attempted murder is in here," he states while holding up the folder that was on his lap. "Would this be an attempt to get your father's attention?"

"No, I have other ways of getting dad's attention. Are we done here?"

"Tell me about this camp you go to."

"It's a special camp."

"Meaning?" he asked smiling as if I have just given away a big secret.

"Meaning its special to me, I was raised there after all. The camp itself is very exclusive only the most powerful and rich people in the world can send their kids to this camp."

"Sounds like it's full of rich snobs to me," I can tell now, by how he that is trying to give away more information. What if he does know about camp? That's impossible unless he's a monster. I subconsciously grabbed my knife. "There's no need to bring out weapons which aren't even allowed in this school. Not that you brought it out I will take that" then he snatched out of my hand before I could react.

"Now please finish telling me about your 'special' camp," how did he even know I was reaching for my knife? Usually Chiron can't even tell when I do that. How did he?

"Why do you care?" I admit he was starting to get under my skin. He is definitely holding something back. I can see it in his black beady eyes.

"It will help me know how to help you."

"There is nothing for you to help with."

"If that was true you wouldn't be here, right?"

I just rolled my eyes, "The instructor there teaches us how to survive on our own without our parents money and power, because you never know with this economy when you'll lose everything and have to live on the streets. Anything else you would like to know or can I leave."

"No, You can leave, please tell Andy to stop here tomorrow around noonish."

"Whatever," I get up and left I couldn't get out fast enough. That guy creped me out and I could stare down most monster without it fazing me. I plan on finding out exactly who this person, or thing, is but most impotently I'm get my knife back.

* * *

><p>AN Do you think I should change the title of the story to Friends and Secrets? 2 positive reviews and for next update.


End file.
